


Up in the Clouds, High as a Kite, Over the City

by thewiredgalaxy



Series: Run Away With Me, Juno Steel [2]
Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Aliases, Anxiety, Canon Divergence - Episode: s01e18 Juno Steel and the Final Resting Place, Leaving Home, M/M, Space Flight, idk how space travel works in the penumbra, just let me live
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 04:16:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16360613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewiredgalaxy/pseuds/thewiredgalaxy
Summary: It's time to leave Mars and Juno has more than a little bit of anxiety on the brain. Everything is going to change. And did he tell Peter he was afraid of heights?Another of my Jupeter songfics based off Carly Rae Jepsen's Run Away With Me





	Up in the Clouds, High as a Kite, Over the City

**Author's Note:**

> Well I decided to make this a series so I can update whenever I want, with whatever I want and not deal with a proper time line and ending lmao so coming up next in fics onward are space times and space crimes

Juno would be lying to say he wasn't anxious about leaving Mars. He was relaxed enough that he probably wasn't going to have an anxiety attack over it. But there was a fear of the unknown in him. Space was massive. So much larger than the human mind could comprehend. That was a bit daunting, if he had to be honest. 

A squeeze of his hand kept his thoughts grounded as he looked to Peter beside him. He was given a reassuring smile and he relaxed a bit, letting out a soft breath and adjusting his hold on his luggage. 

They were in line to get tickets to leave Mars. Something Juno had never thought he'd seen himself do. Hyperion City was his life. He’d only seen other planets as little twinkling objects in the night sky or on Rita’s streams. He didn't know what to expect. 

Looking to Peter again, Juno wasn't sure what to expect from him. He was a man of constant change. Changing aliases, stories, cities, and never sticking to just one. But Peter would be the one constant in Juno's life. The only thing that wasn't going to change on their adventures, even if their names, stories, and cities might.

“Next,” called out one of the attendants at the booths, waving their hand in the air. Peter tugged Juno's hand gently and pulled him along to the booth. “Hello, and where will you be flying today?”

“My husband and I are going to Pluto for our honeymoon,” Peter hummed as he reached into his jacket and pulled out two tickets and two passports. Juno watched on in silence, unsure where and when he got the tickets. Even more unsure about how he got the passports. It was almost surprising that the use of aliases had already begun before they left. But, this was Peter he was talking about. He's always more than two steps ahead.

“Well, congratulations… Lucius and Ares Hart,” the attendant grinned as they read over the tickets before scanning and returning them. “You best hurry up, they're starting to board passengers for your flight. Your flight is at gate nine.”

“Thank you very much, Ares and I are quite happy together,” Peter smiled, punctuating his sentence with a kiss to Juno's cheek. He put the tickets back into his jacket and led Juno away. 

“You never told me we were going to Pluto, Lucius,” Juno murmured in Peter’s ear as they soon got in line for the bag check. “I also thought we weren't going to be leaving the planet in such a, well, legal manner.”

“Oh Ares, how you humour me,” he laughed softly, squeezing his hand as he turned to speak into Juno’s ear. “I had considered leaving in another manner, but I figured this would be easier for you to handle with leaving for the first time.”

“I appreciate it,” Juno sighed a breath of relief as he looked at Peter with a small smile. He closed his eye as Peter stroked his cheek. 

They managed to get out through the bag check, which surprised Juno with his knowledge of how much weird shit Peter kept on him. Especially weaponry. 

Once on the ship, the whole situation finally sunk in. Peter had gotten them aisle seats, and gave Juno the window seat so he could watch the world - well worlds - fly by as they took off. Juno swallowed hard as he looked out the window. 

A hand on his knee calmed Juno's nerves. Juno rubbed his face and looked to Peter, who gave a comforting smile. He tried to give one back, but his was stiff and almost forced.

“Nervous, darling?” Peter asked as he cocked a brow.

Juno laughed hesitantly and glanced to the side. “Have I ever mentioned I'm afraid of heights?”

Peter squeezed his knee and leaned over to kiss his cheek. “Don't worry, darling, it'll be over before you know it. Space travel is faster than you think.”

Juno simply gave a nod and turned to look out the window again. He wasn't sure to say whether he was numb or immune to the routine of the ship taking off, but it seemed like the next thing he knew they were in the air. Hyperion City sat below, slowly being hidden by the clouds until they started to reach the top of the dome of the city. And it seemed like the next thing Juno knew, they were in space.

Juno's stomach dropped and his hands got sweaty, gripping the arm rests. He looked to Peter, who simply gave him a calm smile and wrapped an arm around Juno's shoulders to pull him in closer.

“It's alright, Ares, we'll be there in no time. Just relax and we'll be there shortly,” Peter whispered as he pressed his lips to Juno's temple. Juno was silent, giving a small nod and settling in the best he could for the rest of the trip. 

It was all going to be very new and very different. But Juno felt he could go through it with Peter on his side. He just hoped he would be a good partner for whatever shenanigans Peter may have had up his sleeves.


End file.
